


The Collector's Cosmic Romance Saga

by Lothirielswan



Series: The Collector's Cosmic Romance Saga [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Marvel Universe, Vision of the Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothirielswan/pseuds/Lothirielswan
Summary: Beware the tricks and tragedy in the forbidden volumes of Collector’s Cosmic Romance Saga! A twisted tale awaits those brave enough to read it. Dare to dive into the story of Evangeline Green, who finds herself thwarted by galactic forces and steamy love affairs. Keep your wits about you on this journey full of gods, men, and monsters.
Relationships: Hela/Thanos (Marvel), Peter Quill/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor/Peter Quill/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Collector's Cosmic Romance Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647007
Kudos: 12





	1. The Earthen Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long ago, in a time before spidermen and avenging heroes, Loki convinces Thor to undergo a vision to meet his future lover.

~T H O R, A S G A R D, 5 0 0 Y E A R S E A R L I E R~

“You jest.”

“I can do it. Swear on Freya’s cursed boar.” 

I scoffed at my brother. Loki was slim and long-limbed compared to other Asgardians. His face was even more unique; it had potent cheekbones that jut out like his daggers. They always made my brother look refined, and incredibly conniving. 

My brother’s emerald eyes lit up with mirth. “I’ve been working on visions with mother.” 

“So you are a witch after all?” I teased, raising my draught to my lips. 

Loki rolled his eyes. “And you a lumbering oaf—this is a discussion for another time. These visions give me a glimpse into the future. Tell me there aren't things you don't want to know?”

I didn't bother with the maze of words he weaved. I simply tipped my drink back, stealing a glance at him over my mug of ale. 

Loki huffed. “Come on—you’ve been with countless men and women. Don't you want to know whom you might end up with?”

My eyebrows furrowed. Loki and I had different opinions on the subject of love. For him, it was a dance. It was a mental game. I thought of romance as more of a sensation; something deep and warm and trusting. It was suspicious for him to bring up the matter. 

“I’ll know when I find them,” I told him, setting down my drink with more force than I intended. 

“Why not know now?”

“I like surprises—except when they involve you.” 

Loki paused, his thin lips pressed together. My eyes widened as I realized what my words had implied. 

“I am happy you are my brother. I would replace you with no other, Loki.” My hand clapped on his fragile, bone-thin shoulder. “Although, I prefer when there isn’t a knife in your hand.” 

Loki nodded. His face still held that slight distortment. Sometimes that warped expression appeared around Volstagg and Hogan. Our friends. He called them _ my _ friends. 

“Alright, I’ll agree to this vision.” I surrendered, watching the triumph glint in my brother’s eyes.

“You will not regret this, brother.” Loki stood from the wooden chair of the inn. It was a quiet night, and we had sat together in peace. Sometimes the crowds were smaller in Loki’s presence. “We’ll retreat to my chambers. We shouldn't require anything.”

“And if this is a trick…” I warned as I rose beside him. 

“You’ll zap me at meals in the dining hall, or leave that damned hammer of yours around where I can stub my toe—like you usually do.” 

“Mjolnir likes you, brother!” 

“My knives are better.” 

“But mine is more famous.” 

“Oh, shut up.” 

It was a quiet night. None pursued us in our journey back to the kingdom—perhaps it was Loki’s doing with some deceptive spell. My thoughts were confirmed when we stumbled upon a pair of guards and Loki suddenly cried, “Mmblerg, it's me!” 

The stabbed guard was ushered to the infirmary.

The golden halls were easy to navigate. Their grand splendor was a common sight to us. There was an air of formality to our home, a dignification that made it hard sometimes to be at peace. We had to appear strong. Father preferred a projection of grace that Loki took too seriously. 

We arrived at Loki’s chambers. The walls were furnished with books and peculiar objects and glaring daggers. Loki placed himself before a basin of what appeared like water, drizzling a few herbs and murmuring words I didn't understand. 

“Boys?” 

The voice was elegant and poised, and yet it still managed to be warm and loving. Mother peeked in curiously from the open doorway, assessing us. Her eyes were blue, most of the time—other days they were a colder gray, or a darker green. Tonight they were a pale cobalt, like a calm sky before a tempest. 

“Hello, mother.” 

“Loki, if another guard ends up in the healing rooms…”

“I know, I know!” Loki remained concentrated on the small pool of water. 

Mother’s perfectly curved eyebrows dipped slightly. She leaned more into the room. “What are you two scheming?”

“Loki told me that you’ve been instructing him in visions of the future. It sounds exciting,” I said, hoping the enthusiasm for magic sounded real. 

“Hmm,” Mother looked me over. The hem of her pink robes billowed at the entrance. “I think you’ll be pleased, Thor. But you must be patient.”

I didn't understand, but I never questioned her. “Of course, mother.” 

She nodded, somewhat satisfied. “Well then...I’ll leave you to it.” 

“See you in the morning light, mother.” 

Mother lingered a few more moments. “What, no kiss?” 

“We’re not three hundred years old anymore, mother.” Loki remarked. 

I ignored my brother’s words and embraced her at the door. “I love you.”

“And I you, dear. If you could reiterate that to your brother when I leave, I would appreciate it.” 

“Anything for the most magnificent woman in the nine realms,” I replied.

Her hand stroked my cheek. “She’s very lucky.” 

Mother left without a sound in her wake. I moved towards my brother and stopped a few paces away. 

“Stop scowling at me, I spend many hours of the day with her—my love is known.” Loki snapped. 

“Did you tell her telepathically? With your witch powers?” 

Loki muttered an irritated _ tsk _ sound like a provoked snake. His fingers flashed across the surface of the water, and the surface bled crimson. 

“Is it...supposed to do that?” I asked warily as the scarlet color possessed the entire basin. 

Loki shrugged with little concern. “Mostly. Here,” 

His fingers flexed and suddenly a goblet was in his grasp. He filled the goblet with the red mixture and offered it to me. “The future awaits, brother.” 

I took the offering tentatively, holding my stare with my brother. There was no hint of mischief in his eyes, but Loki was good at hiding things. 

I raised the potion to my lips. It had a sweet taste, but not an enjoyable one. I had a stomach of steel; I would endure, but it didn't make the experience any more glorified.

When I finished the draught, I returned it to him. The room began to spin. 

Loki’s words floated to my ears. “Your future lover may not show up immediately. Your surroundings will change, sometimes there will be others present, but you will know it's her when you see her.” 

“How?” It was hard to frame the question. A sick feeling grew in my stomach. The room was dominated by green. A dark, thirsting green that feasted on every other color. 

“You’ll _ know_.” 

Loki was gone. 

_ Asgard _ was gone. 

I was now in an empty corridor. The change in scenery was contrasting to the lit golden halls: it was a narrow hallway with dark wood. I noticed a few peculiar stains. I glanced around. A sneer of disapproval began to grow on my lips.

_ This is my future? This is where the love of my life is supposed to be…? _

It had to be a trick. Would I ever learn to stop falling for my brother’s mind games? What act was he avenging this time—?

“Thor.”

I peered down the edge of the hallway. A man appeared. He was blond, hair cut even shorter than Loki’s, but he did not have the appearance of a serf. His appearance didn't match any social ladder on Asgard. Well muscled, like a warrior. The fabric he wore was frail and common-looking. 

“Good work out in the field today. Stark says we’re meeting up for a rendezvous at the shawarma place a few blocks off—see you there.” The man clapped me on the back as he passed. I frowned. He didn't appear familiar. I didn't believe he was my future lover—Loki preferred the company of men more than I.

I shook my head and continued walking down the dreary hallway. I was curious now—who was I looking for? Was she Asgardian? Did she like snakes? I hoped she liked rain. 

“You don't look like him.” 

I turned, shocked that I hadn't heard the newcomer arrive. She was far more intimidating than the last visitor—raven locks, eyelids bruised.

The woman smiled, like she knew a secret that I didn't. “No. You don't look like him at all.”

Like the last one, she turned and vanished into the endless void of the corridor. 

I paused for a moment. She did look familiar, but I couldn't place her. Somehow, she reminded me of Mother. Her resemblance to Loki left me uncertain. 

I carried on, suddenly curious about what the future implied. Loki said I would run into others—but would I ever find _ her_? I wasn't interested at first. I liked to think that I would decide my own fate, shy away from those cosmic forces and claim my destiny on my own. But now, I was curious. I wanted to know what the universe had in store.

The smell was the first thing I noticed. It was sweet—not like the draught Loki offered, this actually smelled _ nice_. Like the royal kitchens of Asgard when preparing a feast for a celebration. This was a sugary scent, something savory I had never smelled before. It aroused my senses.

There was a window at the end of the hall. Light stretched out and danced across the dark panes of wood. I followed the smell. I heard someone faintly humming. 

There was a door at the end of the hall, wide open. I couldn't see inside yet, but it was the only door I had passed that permitted others entrance. The smell intensified, becoming mouthwatering. 

“—Mmph, these are good. Cassie’s hooked on these, can I take the ones that you messed up on back to her?” The voice was male. I didn't recognize it.

“Don't be ridiculous, Scott. I’ll whip up a new batch for her.”

“Seriously? No wonder you literally got ‘angel’ in your name. I think I'm in love with you.”

“That love is called cupcakes.” A woman spoke. She spoke in a silvery tone, so light and friendly. It was nice to listen to. 

I reached the doorway and peered inside. The room left me in shock. Despite the dreary hallway that led to it, this room was light. Bright colors on the walls, the counters. The windows were open, ushering in the aroma of flowers planted along the edge. It was small, yet radiated more warmth than the bifrost. It was the most cheery atmosphere I had ever entered.

Then my eyes fell upon her. The room suddenly paled in comparison.

She was like an earth goddess—bronze skin, dark hair. The color of her locks fascinated me; it wasn't a dull black, it was a deep brownish hue, rich like soil. Her hair curled into untame forms like tree roots and cascaded down her back. A cloth was wrapped around her head, similar to what servant girls wore, but she made it look like a crown.

I took a step closer, and the nearer I came, I was overwhelmed by every enticing detail. Her hands were tiny, wrapped around a wooden spoon as she stirred something in a bowl. Powder and smears of whatever she was making covered her, yet it did nothing to dampen her beauty.

All of the air in my lungs left when I stared upon her face. Roundish cheeks, full like ripe fruit. Her eyes were big and round and had this hazel-greenish hue to them like a forest, a forest I got lost in the longer I stared. My gaze dipped down to her lips, not too thin, yet not too full. 

Her tiny hands paused and her eyes fell upon me. Her smile shone brighter than Asgard. “Hi, sweetie.” 

The earthen goddess moved with the bounciness of a fairy or some nymph wandering the wilds. At some points it was almost like her feet left the ground. 

She leaned up and pressed her lips to mine. I was unprepared for the intimate gesture. It was a swift kiss, merely a greeting, but a thousand of the kisses I had given and received in my lifetime did not compare to the softness, the pressure, the warmth. Her lips tasted sweet—almost delicious like pastries. From that moment on, I knew any dessert would remind me of her mouth. 

The earthen goddess lowered, her heels returning to the ground. Those perfectly balanced lips parted like a blossoming rose to say something, “Are you okay? You seem a little stiff. Did you fight anybody today?”

I racked my mind for an answer. The logical, most common one appeared first. “Uh...my brother?”

“Ah. Did he try world domination again? I think he should aim smaller, like a park or something.”

I heard scuffling. Reluctantly, my gaze left her and rose to the table. A man was there, hands full with pink boxes and a light blue stain around his mouth. His face reminded me of a mouse, with the nose poking out and the beady eyes. “I’ll uh...leave you two alone. Thanks for the cupcakes, and the story.” 

“Sure, Scott. See you later.” 

The Mouse-Man shuffled off. We were alone. 

The earth goddess wiped her hands on an apron tied about her waist and returned to the table with cooking ingredients. I seated myself across from her while she worked.

“What...story?” I asked. I was not used to this feeling in my stomach, a knot of emotions I wasn't used to—wariness? Awe? I was the Prince of Asgard. I did not get rattled so easily. 

“Something with my aunt that happened a few years ago,” She shrugged like it was a well-known truth.

“Tell me,” I said. 

Her hands froze. She folded them midair and sat her chin upon them. “Okay. It was the summer, and I was still in school. I decided that I wanted to go into political science. I already established tons of relationships with business owners through internships, and Pepper promised me more connections through Stark Industries.

“My aunt said if I was serious about the career choice, she would help me with it. And the first thing she did was force me into all of these gross jobs; cleaning houses, scrubbing toilets. I learned a lot about humanity in that summer, bleck. And so I continue doing all of these crappy jobs, but I have no idea why my aunt insisted this was the best way to prepare me. One day I asked her why I was doing it. And she responded with this,”

The earth goddess leaned close, and I found myself leaning in as well, drawn to her like the force of the earth. She continued, “ ‘Sometimes in the world of diplomacy, you have to get your hands dirty.’ ”

She was wise, but not in a flashy fashion like my brother. She was kind and worked hard and had an independent air about her. She was the strongest woman I had ever met.

_ Yes. This is the one. _

“The cosmos has rewarded me too much,” I murmured, feeling unworthy for the first time in my life.

“Does that include or exclude the cupcakes I saved from Scott for you?” She replied. 

I laughed, although I did not know what “cupcakes” were. I was surprised that my future was so small and simple, yet I found myself already longing for the love I had discovered. “I suppose I shouldn't worry about my future. It looks bright to me.” 

The earth goddess resumed mixing things in the bowl across from me. “What's all this stuff about the cosmos and the future? Did Loki get in your head with something—do you wanna talk about it?”

I smiled. She was a clever one. “Actually, Loki made this potion that would show me the future.”

“Mmm, see anything good?”

“Yes.” I looked at her. “It was magnificent.” 

~*~

Loki’s laughter filled the high golden walls of the dining hall. “Do you hear yourself, brother? She was a baker, a cook, a mere servant girl!” 

“Loki,” Mother hushed him a few seats away. My brother’s chuckles did not quiet. 

“There was more to her than that!” I argued. “Her wit was as sharp as yours, and she didn't need tricks on her tongue to prove it!”

Loki’s lips pressed firmly together. Father's gaze rose from his plate. 

“I do hope that the future Queen of Asgard is more than a baker and a storyteller.” Father remarked. “The qualities of a servant and an entertainer…”

My fist tightened around my goblet. I still did not know much about the earth goddess, but I detested these harsh accusations. What was so wrong about the future love of my life? 

“Was she kind?” My mother asked quietly. 

I looked up from the feast. I nodded once. 

“Perhaps these qualities are a good thing, my husband. Is it not modesty and humbleness that every ruler should have?” My family, and some of my friends, shot me looks I found curious. 

“Asgard should not be ruled by pride, or a hunger for power.” Mother’s words were pure reason. “They should be ruled by love.”

Father stared at her for a long time. It seemed as if they were speaking without words, about something I could not determine. Brother noticed it, too. 

“Your words ring true, my love.” Father took her hand. “But it is merely a vision, and the future can change. Who is to vouch for a conjured vision’s accuracy?”

Loki flinched, and glared at his food. Mother simply put down her cutlery and shook her head. 

“She must be a rare breed of a lady for the Mighty Thor to be rattled,” Whenever women were the topic of conversation, Fandral was not a shy one. “What was the woman’s name?” 

I froze. I ran through the earthen goddess’ words in my mind, searching, hoping for an answer.

“Don't tell me you forgot.” Loki remarked beside me.

Volstagg chortled, “She must be some woman for you to forget to ask a simple question such as a name.” 

“The Mouse-Man said something about her name,” I said, squinting at the table before me as I focused. “Yes...he said she had ‘angel’ in her name.”

Father stood abruptly from his throne. “Enough. There shall be no more talk of this wench. These halls shall not be disgraced by tales of Midgard.”

I rose from my seat. “Do not forbid the talk of my future love!”

“Ah! _ Future_, but not love yet. Fate may change,” Father said. Mother’s facial expression did not agree with him. “Has she even been born yet?”

“No, my king,” Heimdall said quietly. “I cannot see her. Forgive me, it is not my place, but I would not underestimate Fate. Most men that have done so have paid the price.”

Father’s mouth opened, then his lips sealed together tightly. Heimdall’s wisdom could not be challenged. The meal carried on in silence. 

“What else did you see, Thor?” Sif’s voice rose, wary as she cast a glance at the king and queen. “Was there anything else that the future showed you?”

“Before I saw her, I ran into others in the corridor.” I recalled, stroking my beard with one hand. “One man had the build of a warrior, he referred to a ‘Stark.’ There was also this woman…”

I fingered the knife that lay next to my plate. “She had raven hair, like yours, Sif, but it was not you. She wore green and black…”

I glanced at mother and found that both of my parents were staring at me. She leaned forward, “Did she...say anything, Thor?”

“She said, ‘You don't look like him.’ ” I answered. 

Mother gave father a warning look. Odin sighed, “No more visions.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi, Awesome Adventurers!! Thank you so much for joining us on this incredible journey, I'm so excited for what's in store!! This is part one to our marvelous new series, where we will see epic characters from Marvel such as Thanos, Hela, the Grandmaster, and even Galactus.
> 
> Collector: ...
> 
> Collector: You put my brother in my series...?
> 
> Grandmaster: The people love me ;)
> 
> Thor: To be fair, those people are your slaves.
> 
> Peter Quill: I'm here too, you know. That's pretty awesome...
> 
> Tony Stark: I can't believe I'm funding this. 
> 
> Author: Thank you so much for tuning in! Love, fortune and glory to you, Awesome Adventurers!!


	2. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny delivers an unexpected visitor to Hela's prison: the realm of the dead.

~H E L H E I M, 2 0 1 7~

She felt his presence the minute he crossed into the realm. 

Everything else was dead and lifeless. The whisper of breath carried across bones and ash and forgotten things. It disturbed the neverending silence that stretched out across the realm like a numbing drug. 

Hela, the Goddess of Death, peered at him. She knew no one would come to visit her—not after Surtur destroyed Asgard. Not like anyone did before, except for Frigga in dreams. 

Hela’s cloak dragged behind her as she walked. Already it was decaying, the shining emerald satin succumbing to a moldy black. It teared easily, and already housed many gaping holes, like open mouths moaning. 

Helheim was dark and full of shadows. There was no sun in the sky, no source of light. Just a permanent dimness. Hela squinted at the one shadow that moved. 

“Did the pathetic princes of Asgard put you up to this?” She sneered at the recent memories of them. Thor was just as he was when he was born: too enthusiastic, and too whiny. He ended up like Odin in the end: banishing her, just because his lover told him death was too harsh. The men in Hela’s family were cowards. 

“Are you here to gloat? To mock? Or, perhaps, maybe you’ve come to finish the job—”

As Hela stalked forward towards the tall stranger, she stiffened. She was the Goddess of Death, and with that title came the ability to sense things. She could feel how many times someone had been close to death...or how much life they had taken in return. The second was undeniably strong. 

The figure started to turn. 

“My _ job_,” His voice was deep and grim with determination. “has nothing to do with you.” 

She knew his name before she saw his face. Because she had met all the countless spirits and corpses and broken left in his wake.

_ Thanos_. 

“Hmm,” A hand rose beneath Hela’s chin as she studied the titan. “If you’re not here because of _ me_, then why are you trespassing in _ my _ realm?” 

“You mean your prison?” Thanos said. 

If looks could kill, Hela’s glare could. And, on the weak, it usually did. 

Thanos did not flinch or show the slightest hint of discomfort. 

“I’ve heard of you. The Goddess of Death,” The titan glanced down at the boots of his armor. The glimmering gold contrasted with the darkness of the realm. It reminded Hela of Asgard. It reminded her of home, of hope, of victory. 

“I heard about your centuries of conquest, before the Allfather cast you out,” Thanos admitted. “I have to admit, I was...impressed by your work.”

Hela smirked. Bones and plate armor crunched underneath her as she neared the only other living person for miles. 

“Your determination is astounding. My favorite daughter, Gamora...when I first met her, her green complexion reminded me of you.”

“If you think flattery will stop me from killing you, it won't.” Hela remarked.

“You haven't killed me yet,” He pointed out.

“I'm bored,” She sniffed, folding her arms. “I asked you a question, and you ignored it. _ Why _ are you here?” 

Thanos glanced around the wasteland. It wasn't like there was a coffee shop nearby to sit and chat; the rocks all seemed to form into long, jagged spikes, and the ground was littered with dried blood and the fallen. 

He found the flattest rock nearby and sat at the base. His right hand rested atop his left as he sat. 

Hela’s eyebrow rose at his makeshift seat. With a slender, bone-white hand, she gestured lazily at the ground. The bones shifted and made a haunting knocking noise as they came together. Hela smiled as she sat upon her new throne, just sitting slightly higher than Thanos’ perch. 

Thanos said, “I am here because I am looking for the infinity stones.” 

He uncovered his left hand, where one violet stone glittered on a golden gauntlet. 

Hela hid her surprise at the most powerful relic in the universe. She leaned back in her makeshift chair, “There aren't any here. And if there were, you wouldn't get them.” 

Thanos cocked his head, as if questioning the statement. 

Hela huffed, “If I had an infinity stone, do you think I would be sitting here…? In this _ prison_?”

Thanos bowed his head. “Fair enough.”

“So why search for the most powerful weapons in the universe?” Hela could not tear her eyes away from the violet stone. It was the only source of light in this underworld, and it belonged to the intruder. The enemy. 

“Because everything else in this universe is finite. People take more than they give...I saw my world crumble to dust and ruin because people took too much. I have a solution.” 

Hela’s head slowly tilted to the side, “And your solution is...you want to take people.” 

Thanos nodded once.

“You speak of genocide.” It was a topic full of tension, yet Hela had no issue saying the word out loud. 

“At random. Fair, yet merciless.” Thanos explained.

“Hmm,” Hela steepled her fingers and studied the titan as she thought. 

He wanted to play god. Just like Ego—Hela remembered that annoying life form, and was pleased when she learned of his death. Both were mad, but they had the power to fulfill their intentions. Asgard was gone. _ Her _ power was gone. 

Hela shifted in her seat. She could tolerate the being sitting in front of her. If she waited long enough, stayed close to his side...those stones could be hers. The titan stank of death—perhaps joining him on his little quest could be entertaining. But those details were meaningless. Hela could have what was finally hers. And...she could satisfy the vengeance she now craved on the so-called “king” of Asgard. 

“You hold a valid point,” Hela remarked, sitting up in her chair. “You speak the truth. I’d like to lend my assistance to your cause.” 

The titan actually looked excited. “You would?” 

“Of course,” She smirked when the next words rolled off her tongue, “perhaps we can come to an arrangement.” 

Thanos left his rocky perch behind, and kneeled before the Goddess of Death. “Hela, Goddess of Death, rightful queen of fallen Asgard and...the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes upon, I would be honored if you were by my side as we purified the universe _ together_.” 

Her eyes widened, but she forced herself to nod and look formal. Thanos’ admiration of her went a lot deeper than she realized. It worked in her favor.

She stood and dusted off the chalky residue of bone from her decomposing armor. “It would be my pleasure. I simply _ cannot _ wait.”

Thanos rose, almost cheeky in his reaction. “Of course. My ships are yours, my lady.”

He gestured towards the sky. The dull, gray sky suddenly lit up with thousands upon thousands of tiny diamonds, like stars in the night sky. Thanos’ army. It was the most beautiful thing Hela had ever seen. 

The largest structure hovered over them, darkening the shadows further. A long pole of blue light reached down from the ship. Hela’s eyes seared from the new light source. 

Gravity was forgotten. Hela was flying. She was soaring over her prison, she was free. The nine realms were at her fingertips, and possibly more. Oh, if only Odin could see her now…

The blinding light faded away. The dark confines of the ship surrounded them now; Hela didn't mind the darkness too much. The smell was certainly better. 

A thin, balding creature stood before them and bowed low. “Dark lord. Lady Hela, Goddess of Death. I am Ebony Maw.” 

Thanos leaned towards her, murmuring out of the corner of his mouth, “He's my _ executioner_.” 

Hela’s eyes lit up. “You have an executioner?” 

“Of course: executioners—”

“Execute your vision,” The two finished. Hela found herself smiling.

“I actually have _ four _ executioners: I call them the Black Order,” Thanos told her with pride.

“Four? That's a little much.” 

Thanos did a double-take. “...You know what, you’re right. I could kill off a few—”

Maw’s beady eyes widened. His pale complexion discolored to a milky white.

“No, I don't think those extremes will be necessary.” Hela replied. “You do have quite an army, after all.” 

“_We _ have an army.” 

Ebony Maw looked back and forth between the two mass murderers of the galaxy with an expression of distaste. The contort of Maw’s face faded when Thanos’ attention returned to him, “Have you located the nearest infinity stone?” 

“Yes, sire. We have discovered the space stone on a large ship. It originates from Sakaar...but we have leads informing us that Asgardian refugees are also on board.” 

Hela stilled. She remembered that flying piece of trash, hovering in the sky. That had to be it. 

Thanos glanced down at her. “We will pursue the ship, and you can extract revenge on those cumbersome fools for casting you out—”

“No.” 

Maw flinched at the sudden outburst. Thanos simply blinked with shock. 

Hela regained her composure quickly. “My brother is on that ship...I want to destroy him.”

Her smirk returned. “I want to destroy him...when I have destroyed everything else. When all of the infinity stones are found, when the nine realms are mine. I will make that hammer-obsessed idiot wait, and then…”

Her hands crumpled into fists. “I will destroy Thor Odinson, and everyone else who would stand in my way.” 

Thanos reached for one of her tight fists, and planted a soft kiss on her knuckles. “Revenge is almost as sweet as you, my lady.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter Quill: EW. EW EW EW THIS IS DISGUSTING MAKE IT STOP
> 
> Thor: Gamora, does this make us...family? 
> 
> Peter Quill: Okay, it's not that bad. 
> 
> Gamora: This makes me terrified. Those people should NOT be in the same room together. It's like when Rocket puts his body parts in the food fridge.
> 
> Peter Quill: I can't believe I wasted money on a fridge for storing body parts. 
> 
> Bucky Barnes: 
> 
> Bucky Barnes: Keep that away from me, please. 
> 
> Author: Thank you so much for hanging with us, Awesome Adventurers! Can't wait to explore this with you c: hope your day is full of love, fortune and glory!!


	3. Message

Readers,

I think I am going to stop publishing this series. When I started writing this, I was so excited to explore these characters and outlandish scenarios with you, but I feel as if no one is interested. I’ve barely heard from any of you, and I’m disappointed that no one has shown any engagement to the story. 

I understand that not every reader is inclined to be vocal, and it’s not a requirement. But the reason why writers share their stories on this wonderful site is to share their intricate masterpieces with others. I am going to continue to write this series, because writing is my passion and it gives me joy. But no one else seems to share this opinion about  _ The Collector’s Cosmic Romance Saga _ , so I will no longer be publishing it publically. I’ve even tried to make changes as to how the series is set up to make it more inviting, but I didn't hear from anyone. This story has become my number one writing project, and I am so obsessed and entranced with it and these amazing characters. I am just jumping out of my seat to write a romance with Thor, let alone a love triangle with Star-Lord. But it is depressing that no one has shown any appreciation to something that I really love. 

I am deeply disappointed. I have a lot of fun things planned, but no one seems interested. 

  
  



End file.
